Semiconductor imagers have dropped in cost in recent years and are now found not just in cameras but in many different devices such as computers, mobile telephones, automobiles and video games. As these imagers are currently used for monitoring critical devices such as automobiles, it is important that they operate properly and that any operational failure be identified quickly so that corrective measures may be taken.